Make it Up
by Broadway007
Summary: Tony misses Ziva's naturalization ceremony and wants to make it up to her. Smutty one shot to get me back into the swing of writing Fan Fiction!


_Hey, all. I know it has been AGES upon AGES since I have written anything, but I've decided to try to write some more FanFiction for you all. This is just gonna be a short little smutty piece, as most of my future ones will be, to get me back into the groove. Hopefully then I will get back to Changes_

_This idea came to me as I was watching the episode where Ziva has her naturalization ceremony and Tony and Gibbs miss it._

* * *

Laughter filled the air as Gibbs' team sat around Ziva's dinner table, eating a dinner Gibbs had brought as a sign of apology for missing her ceremony. Fried chicken, home-made smashed potatoes, corn, and a dessert of apple pie were found on the table—a classic American meal, Gibbs has said.

"I can't believe this is your first apple pie, Ziva," McGee said as he took a bite of his dessert. "You've been here for years and it's an American staple."

"So I have heard," Ziva smiled as she tasted her first bite of apple pie. "I simply never had the opportunity to eat it or learn to bake it."

"I must give your my mother's recipe," Ducky said with a smile as he spooned a dollop of Cool Whip onto his slice before taking a bite. "She baked it on every holiday before she began to lose her sanity. Then it was up to me."

"Thank you for doing this for me, Gibbs," Ziva said with a smile as she made eye contact with her father figure. "It means a great deal."

"It's the least I could do. Missing your ceremony and all," Gibbs responded as he sipped the beer Ducky had provided.

"It was amazing, Gibbs!" Abby smiled as she took a gulp of Caff-Pow! "She looked amazing—well, she still does since she's in the same suit—and she got a little American flag and a flag bumper sticker and she's now officially a citizen!"

"It was nothing special," Ziva smiled as she placed a hang on Abby's shoulder to calm her. "But it still means a lot that you have brought me this dinner."

Before anyone could respond, a knock sounded from the door.

"I will get it," Ziva smiled as she rose from her seat and walked to the door, her heels clicking as she did so. When she opened it, she smiled widely.

"Tony," she said softly, resisting the urge to hug him. The only thing stopping her from hugging him was the large American flag cake and balloons he was holding.

"Hey, there, Ziva," Tony grinned. "I come bearing gifts!"

"Please come in," Ziva smiled as she took the cake from Tony and allowed him to walk through the door. She set the cake on the counter and followed him and his balloons to the dining room.

"Tony!" Abby yelled as she jumped up and hugged Tony, the balloons floating up to the ceiling as they were knocked from his hands.

"Hey, Abbs," Tony laughed as he returned the hug. "Hey, guys," Tony said once he was freed from Abby's grasp and made eye contact with each member of the team.

"Hello, Anthony," Ducky said as Gibbs nodded a nod of greeting and McGee gave him a smile.

* * *

After the food was gone and the group began to yawn, the group said their goodbyes and left Ziva's apartment. Only Tony lingered behind, bringing plates to the dishwasher.

"You do not need to help clean, Tony," Ziva laughed as she took the plates from his hand.

"Yeah, I do," Tony sighed.

"And why do you say that?" she asked as she placed the dishes in the sink and turned to stand face to face with Tony.

"I missed your ceremony. Gotta make it up to you somehow."

"And the cake and balloons do not do that?" she smiled.

"If the director hadn't made me go, I would have been there right next to you, Ziva," Tony confessed.

"I know," Ziva said softly. "I feel not sadness at your absence."

"But I do," Tony said as he took a step towards Ziva. "Let me make it up to you?" he asked.

"You do not need to," Ziva insisted.

"Please?"

"How?"

Tony's eyes drifted down to Ziva's lips and then back to her eyes, letting her know what it was he hoped would make up for his absence.

"You think a kiss will make it up?" Ziva asked, her voice soft and breathy.

"I'm kinda hoping," he smiled.

Ziva took Tony's hand as she intertwined their fingers and took a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart. She had kissed no one since the men had forced themselves upon her in Somalia and her nerves were racing.

"Worth a shot," she smiled.

Tony laughed softly before placing his free hand on her hip and pulling her close, lightly pressing his lips to hers.

Ziva's heart began to race even faster as she closed her eyes and realized she was kissing Tony, the man who saved her and whom she had loved for many years. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and let it wrestle with his as his hand slip up her side to weave in her hair. When oxygen was needed, the two broke away with smiles on their faces.

"Did that help get me out of the dog house at all?" Tony asked, still convinced Ziva was upset with him.

"A dog house?" Ziva asked, her eyebrows furrowing in confusing.

"Just a silly idiom," Tony said before leaning down to kiss Ziva deeply once again. His hands moved to pull her suit jacket off, revealing a silk short sleeved blouse. He ran his hands over her arms before taking both of her hands in his and squeezing them.

"Tony," Ziva breathed when she pulled away. "Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Depends," Tony smiled. "What are you thinking, my dearest Probette?"

"Call me that again and you will not be capable of participating in the act I am thinking of ever again," Ziva smiled as she began to walk backwards, guiding Tony to her bedroom.

"Are we really going to do this?" Tony asked once they reached Ziva's bedroom. "H…have sex?"

"I thought that is what you wanted," Ziva said, cupping Tony's cheek in her hand. "It is what I want."

"That's all I needed to hear," Tony smiled as he picked Ziva up and laid her gently on the bed. Her hair was sprawled across the pillow and her white suit contrasted the deep purple sheets and comforter on her bed.

Ziva giggled softly as Tony crawled on top of her and kissed her deeply, his hands moving to unbutton her blouse. Once he had it unbuttoned, he placed a hand on her bra, cupping one of her breasts. Ziva did not simply lay there. Her hands made quick work of his button up shirt and were soon working on the belt he wore.

Soon, their clothes were strewn across Ziva's floor and Tony was slipping a condom onto his erection. He poised himself at Ziva's warm entrance.

"Are you ready?" Tony breathed, not knowing what Saleem had done to Ziva but assuming it involved rape.

"More than ready," Ziva smiled as she ran her hands through his hair. "Please. Make love to me."

With her blessing, Tony slipped his erection into Ziva with one swift motion and they both let out loud moans. He began to move in and out and a slow pace and Ziva slowly began to match his thrusts, gasping as he hit her deeper than any other man had. Tony continued his slow, almost painful pace, for thirty minutes until he felt the familiar tingling in his body.

"Zi," he whispered in her ear. "I'm gonna come."

"As am I," she groaned. "Please, faster," she gasped.

Tony nodded and began to pick up his pace, he and Ziva's moans growing louder with each thrust. Moments later, Ziva cried out his name as her vaginal walls tightened around Tony's erection in orgasm. Feeling her tighten, Tony let himself go and felt his come fill the condom. He slowly pulled out of her and disposed of the condom in the bedside trash can.

"Come here," Tony said once he rolled back over onto his back and pulled Ziva closer to him.

"You have lived up to your bragging," Ziva smiled as she snuggled against Tony's chest.

"Oh, really?" Tony laughed as he kissed Ziva's head.

"Mmhmm," Ziva smiled. After a few moments of silence, Ziva turned her head to look at Tony. "Tony?" she said softly.

"Yeah, Zi?" Tony replied.

"I love you."


End file.
